


Cigarro

by TheObsidianMirror



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cigarettes, Fluff, Friendship, Other, light humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObsidianMirror/pseuds/TheObsidianMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un buen cigarro después de un buen robo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarro

Tomo un cigarro de su bolsillo, lo puso en su boca saboreando la textura con los labios, prendió un cerillo y enseguida acerco la pequeña flama, inhaló y exhalo con rapidez hasta que después de unos cuantos segundos su cigarrillo estuvo encendido. 

Dejo su chamarra deportiva en una de las camas de la habitación doble, se estiró un poco y se sentó en un pequeño escritorio que se hallaba frente la ventana del cuarto.

Phinks sostuvo su cigarro y lo observo un momento, observó como el fuego iba lentamente consumiendo el tabaco y el papel que lo recubría convirtiéndolo en cenizas que cayeron al suelo; después de un largo día de trabajo no había nada más relajante para él que un cigarrillo, inhaló con fuerza y contuvo el aire unos segundos, la sensación del humo llenando los pulmones raspando la garganta no tenían comparación, soltó el humo y dejo que este llenara la habitación, con la ventana cerrada incapaz de escapar, el humo se impregnó en cada mueble y prenda que halló a su paso. 

El hombre sonrió con satisfacción mientras inhalaba y exhalaba una vez más disfrutando de las distintas formas que tomaba el humo; no sabía porque, pero le gustaba la sensación y la textura que tenía al escapar de la boca y observar como desparecía después. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

De pronto sintió un pequeño empujón en su costado derecho, abrió los ojos para ver a Feitan casi encima suyo, con una pierna sobre la esquina de la mesa y un brazo cruzando por enfrente de su cara; recargándose en el hombro izquierdo del rubio, el pequeño hombre se estiro para abrir la ventana de la habitación.

'¿Qué haces?'

'Apesta a humo, lo odio'

Phinks se quedó quieto mientras su compañero de habitación trataba de quitar el seguro que mantenía la ventana cerrada; una vez abierta Feitan se quedó unos momentos de pie junto a la mesa sintiendo la brisa que entraba moviendo su cabello, miro a Phinks y le mostró una cajetilla de cigarros, éste a su vez se sobresaltó

'¿Cuando fue que...?'

El pequeño torturador aventó la cajetilla por la ventana partiéndola con su espada en dos, con rapidez le quito a Phinks el cigarro que tenía en la mano y lo apretó de la parte encendida contra el brazo de su amigo. Phinks grito al sentir el fuego quemando la piel, el acto hizo que cayera de la mesa.

¡¡¡¿Pero qué te pasa maldición?!!!

Feitan tiro la colilla de cigarro también. 'Apesta y lo odio, lo sabes, si vas a fumar hazlo afuera'

El hombre se quedó tirado en el suelo apretando el lugar quemado en su brazo, de pronto algo pequeño lo golpeo en la cabeza, era un cigarro.

'Afuera' dijo Feitan antes de salir del cuarto.

'Cht!, lo bueno dura poco' se dijo Phinks a sí mismo. 'Qué más da'

Con cuidado se puso en pie, tomo de nuevo su chamarra y salió para fumar su ultimo cigarrillo.


End file.
